


Pleasure In The Dark

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Constriction, Crack, Smut, Technical Non-Con, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Rape, double male penetration, unrealistic expections of male orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: This is a crack!fic that fulfills my tentacle porn square for SPN Kink Bingo.





	Pleasure In The Dark

Dean’s gun was useless from the moment he entered the warehouse. It was pitch black and as luck would have it, his flashlight was entirely dead. He had to rely on his footing and instinct, the latter of which was going crazy.

He was not alone in the dark.

Something moved ahead of him, a wet sliding sound that made his stomach churn. Taking a few steps forward, Dean held his useless weapon in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, picking out a few shapes as his eyes adjusted but not enough to spot a target.

Whatever was with him was hunting him more than he was hunting it. The tingle running along his spine was screaming danger and he felt the disturbance of the air behind him, turning just in time to be knocked right on his ass with a grunt.

His gun flew from his grasp, landing a few feet away.

Dean’s heart raced as the thing loomed over him, making the air humid and sticky. He was sweating already, panting heavily and when the thing touched him, a wet slimy sensation along his bared ankle, Dean wanted to scream.

He could hear it in his head, a hiss of a voice. Most of it was intelligible but one word he could make out.

_ ::soft:: _

The wet feeling was moving up his leg now, past the crook of his knee and Dean shivered, not expecting the arousal that flushed his groin with heat. God, he was harder than steel; what was this thing doing to him?

His protest died in a moan as the creature’s limb - fuck, that was a  _ tentacle _ \- slipped up the leg of his pants and into his boxers. It seemed pleased with his reaction, wrapping itself around his cock to the sound of Dean’s pitiful whimper.

_ ::warm:: _

Oh, Jesus.

The seam of his jeans gave easily until the force of the tentacle inside it, the fabric almost bursting open. His cock twitched as it was exposed to the cool air and Dean’s heart pounded with a mixture of fear and arousal.

Arousal was winning.

More of the slimy tentacles were touching him now, ripping away his clothes like they were made of paper. It didn’t bother with his boots, which Dean thought was small mercy - until the thing grabbed hold of his body and flipped him onto his front.

He didn’t meet concrete as he expected. Instead, he was almost suspended in midair, one tentacle still tightly wrapped around his erection like a fist. Dean groaned, arching his back at the unexpected pleasure.

_ ::soffft:: _

Dean wanted to tell it to shut up, to get out of his head. But he couldn’t do anything. He was held tight, his limbs encased in the soft wet tentacles of his assailant; a colorless fluid was coating his skin where it touched him, sticky and warm, clinging to the small hairs across his body as it oozed from the creature’s limbs.

Was this thing drugging him?

A single tentacle, slimmer than the one wrapped around his dick, pressed against his asshole and Dean  _ whined _ . He’d never had anything more than a woman’s finger there before and this tentacle was still thick enough to send a sliver of fright up his spine.

The tentacles pulsed around him; Dean relaxed, the creature’s aphrodisiac touch calming him. His cock throbbed and his hips rolled ever so slightly.

_ ::good:: _

Ugh, it was  _ pleased _ . 

Dean’s stomach churned as the tentacle probed at his ass, covering him with more of the sticky fluid. He could hear it, chanting the words  _ wet _ ,  _ soft _ ,  _ warm _ and he wanted to feel sick, wanted to scream and thrash.

The pornographic lustful moan that left his lips was not intended.

Neither was the slight push back of his rump into the creature’s touch.

It penetrated him, only by an inch or so - it was enough to make cum spurt from the tip of Dean’s cock, the swollen and purple head oozing as the creature started to fuck him slowly. The intrusion wasn’t deep and any other day, Dean would say it was fucking deep enough but today?

Today, he was a slut, nothing but a hole for this monster to fuck until it was satisfied.

The thing’s tentacle pulsed in his ass, lubricating him and opening him up. Dean groaned and squirmed; the tentacle hardened, thickened… it swelled to twice the size it had been and he cried out in pleasure, feeling the pointed tip graze his prostate.

It was enough to break him, a gasped ‘ _ please _ ’ falling from his lips. The creature seemed happy with his submission, sliding the tentacle further into his ass.

Another of the slippery limbs pressed against his mouth and Dean parted his lips obediently, vaguely registering the two circling his nipples as the appendage slid down his throat. He could barely breathe; his head felt light and his eyes rolled back.

He could almost imagine the two tentacles meeting in the middle and tearing him apart but the creature didn’t seem interested in  _ killing _ him at the very least.

It picked up its pace, each thrust in perfect time and Dean groaned around a mouthful of flesh, unable to hold back his own climax. The monster fucked into him harder as he spurted cum over the warehouse floor, his erection not waning in the slightest as the tentacle wrapped around it kept jerking him off.

His ass was stuffed with it, bulging out his toned belly as it filled him, with apparently no end in sight. Dean’s balls ached as he felt more bliss flooding his veins, his body screaming for satisfaction; his dick twitched but nothing happened - he had no more to give.

The creature had plenty.

It kept going and going, tentacles thrusting hard in his ass and mouth - his nipples were puckered and red, not a patch of him left untouched. He moaned and wailed, blacking out for seconds at a time, all while the monster took what it wanted.

_ ::soft:: _

_ ::warm:: _

_ ::wet:: _

_ ::goooood:: _

Dean felt it when it was done. The whole mass of squirming limbs went stiff, the one on his cock squeezing so hard he thought it might break it.

And then it came.

Thick warm spunk filled his insides, bloating his belly out. It tasted salty on his tongue, dribbling out around the still-thrusting appendage, down his chin to splatter on the floor. The creature didn’t stop until it had had its fill and Dean had certainly had his.

“Jesus Christ, Dean, you wanna keep it down?”

Sam’s voice.

What was Sam -

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he groaned, blinking over at his brother in the opposite motel room bed, his face twisted in disgust. “What the hell are you dreaming about?”

Oh, shit.

He was lying face down, his ass in the air and his cock was throbbing from a very  _ very _ recent orgasm. Trying not to grimace at the wet spot, Dean lowered himself, turning his head away from his brother. “Nothin’,” he muttered, cheeks burning with shame.

“Yeah,” Sam snorted, “right. Just shut up, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled, wiggling over to the other side of the queen size bed and away from the huge puddle of cum he’d left behind. Somehow, he’d managed to disrobe himself during his rather intense dream.

His ass clenched as he recalled it.

Fuck.

_ No more hentai before bed, _ he scolded himself, closing his eyes again.


End file.
